Halo: Project Umbra - revisited
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: An attempt at a re-write of Halo: Project Umbra. Set after the Covenant war, the New-Covenant splinter faction has emerged, and are hunting down one of humanity's newest assets: A prototype super soldier named Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

HALO

PROJECT: UMBRA

Halo © Bungie® /Microsoft Game Studios® /343 Industries® 2001-2012

Megaman X/Zero © Capcom® 1983-2012

Uhze' Nostrom © UhzeNostrom117

Chapter 1

Lost and Found

UNSC Star ship _Patriot_: Presidential Class Combat Frigate

August 30th, 2560

11:00 HRS Local Time

Captain Robert Williams was standing on the bridge, watching Mercuris disappear on the rear view monitor. The frigate's engine monitors blinked orange with alarm at how far they were being pushed. On other screens, he and the crew could only watch as the computer kept marking down the number of friendly ships that were still alive. Out the main window, the Covenant cruisers were devastating the coalition star ships with new found firepower, as they exchanged fire. Balls of plasma and orange MAC rounds blurred the view. Captain Williams was frustrated. He remembered the first covenant war. It was very unsettling, with great loses and the near-destruction of earth. And after that war, the Covenant was no closer to being at peace with humanity. Now here he was, involved in a massacre that could only be compared to the fall of Reach itself. Dammit, he thought angrily. The _Patriot_ was needed back at Mercuris! Their forces were getting slaughtered like corralled pigs, and they could lend a hand. But it didn't change their orders: that they were assigned carrying a very important cargo back to the secret Olympus colony: A maximum security class-1 stasis pod. Inside was a new weapon. Code named: Project Umbra. A covert super soldier, armed with the latest cybernetics, and ground breaking technologies that were before only dreamed of. So many that only the designers and the ship's AI knew about it. To everyone else, it was classified; shrouded in mystery. It was the very reason the Covenant had attacked Mercuris in the first place. How they found out about this facility was unknown.

"Sir, with all due respect, are we just going to leave Mercuris behind to be butchered..." A young lieutenant spoke up in anger and disgust.

"Cut the chatter, lieutenant! Mercuris is long gone. We never really stood a chance." The captain sighed, disgusted with the situation. "I understand you want to fight, but it won't do any good now. All we can do now is to make sure that that pod in the hold arrives at Olympus colony intact."

"What's in that pod, anyway?" A crewman asked, curious. "We might as well know what the hell we are carrying, right?"

"It's classified, crewman. It's not your concern." The captain said bluntly. Frankly, it wasn't even the captain's concern what was in that pod in the cargo hold. All he knew was that humanity's last hope rode on what was inside. And they were it's last hope of a getaway.

The ship then shook from enemy fire. The hull creaked and groaned as the pilot corrected their pitch.

"Sir! We've lost the main gun!" The tactician yelled in panic. Williams' blood went cold. That was their last active weapon.

"Incoming boarding craft bearing one-seven-decimal-two-eight!" An officer yelled.

"Arco!" Robert snapped to the Ship's AI. "We need more power to the engines! How many are incoming?!"

"They're coming at us in waves!" Arco said in panic. "I've got us set on evasive, and pouring all she's got into propulsion, but with the sheer number they've sent after us, combined with their speed, it's only a matter of time before we're boarded!"

"Great." Robert Williams sighed. They were done for. "All hands, prepare to engage boarding parties! Prepare the Package for emergency ejection! I'm initiating Hahn Protocol! We're blowing up the _Patriot_! Set the self destruct for five minutes!" He said, referring to Project: Umbra. "And Arco..."

"...Yes, Captain?" Arco's deep, emerald-green eyes glowed with worry and concern for what the next order might be. Captain Williams looked sternly at Arco, his face full of determination. He too a silent, deep breath, smiling at Arco admiringly as he delivered his most painful order:

"Prepare yourself for extraction. Command ordered us that if we failed, that you go with the Package."

"But sir, what about the ship?!" Arco pleaded to his captain, eyes full of fear. "I don't want to leave you all to die..."

"That's not important, Arco!" Robert barked, his voice full of command. He then smiled at the concerned AI. He found it funny how an AI could feel so attached to the ship and her crew. They seemed so human at times. "What is important is that the New-Covenant don't get their hands on you or the prototype! It needs to survive. You need to survive. So that this won't be in vain. Otherwise, this war will already be over."

Arco sadly took one last look around the bridge. His bridge. He had barely been in service for not even a year. Hell, the _Patriot_ was still considered new! This was the only safe haven he knew. Now, he knew he would never see it again. She would be gone before her time. Now he knew how Cortana must have felt when she had to leave the Pillar of Autumn. If Arco were human, tears would be streaming down his face. He then uploaded his program to a portable AI chip.

"Alright. The self destruct sequence is active. The time will count down on all the monitors of the ship..." He choked. "Yank me. And Captain, it has been an honor. Good luck."

With that, the hologram emitters fizzed out and Arco shut down. Robert Williams took the chip out of the AI platform, and gave it to a security guard, his face determined.

"Get this to the missile hold, double time!" Roberts barked. "You have your orders, officer, now see them through!"

"Yes, sir!" The security guard then ran off the bridge as fast as he could go. Roberts then stood tall near his chair, and joined the crew, waiting for the inevitable.

Meanwhile, in the hold, there was panic. The Scientists behind Project: Umbra were dumbfounded by the orders they received. They were still working on the prototype! Even as the battle raged on! And now the pressure was at it's peak: They only had five minutes and counting! The clocked ticked down, increasing the pressure on the scientists, especially Richard Friedman, the prototype's designer! He was in disbelief and denial. He couldn't believe this was happening! They were barely even putting the finishing touches on Project: Umbra! Patrick Seymour, however, saw this as inevitable, as he worked hastily with his assistants while Arco was delivered to the hold.

"I can't believe this! How did they find us?!" Friedman yelled in anger, shaking his head in disbelief as if he were trying to wake up from a nightmare.

"That's not relevant right now, so quit acting like a babbling idiot!" Seymour snapped, his Russian accent heavy on the insult as he finished putting Arco and the Mirage-II armor into compartments of the evac pod. "We still need to give him his final hardware upgrade! Without this chip, he won't stand a change against his aggressors!" He said, waving it in Freedman's face angrily. "Now concentrate! If we can get this last part in, we won't die in vain! Not if they don't get him! Now quit procrastinating over the inevitable and help me finish this! We don't have the luxury of time anymore!" He jabbed a finger at a wall monitor, displaying the countdown. They only had three minutes left.

Richard sighed. Seymour's words stung with truth. He went over to the operating table to help Seymour, whom was mumbling Russian profanities like no tomorrow, install the combat chip. Richards mind was racing as he quickly soldered the data chip into the prototype's cybernetics. Sweat dripped down his brow. The chip was beyond anything that Richard had ever engineered. It gave the user enhanced strength and reflexes, along with boosting the capacity of the user's neural system, and allowing downloads of information and strategy to both the brain and separate memory drives, which the project had. In other words, this chip gave the user a cold, calculating battle logic, and strength that could match an Elite. Richard finished inserting the chip, and activated it. Richard then sighed sadly. The prototype was like a son to him. A son he would probably never see again.

"Be brave, Alpha." He said. "Your true tests will soon begin..."

The ship then shook once more, the sound of hull clamps attaching to the hull. Sparks flew from the ceiling, as a laser cut through. They were trying to get in! Marines stormed the bay with assault rifles and SMGs, getting ready to repel the aggressors as best they could.

"Friedman! Seymour! Get the prototype into the slip space missile pod! We don't have much time!" The lead marine barked as the sparks fell.

The scientists hastily wheeled the operating table with the unconscious Alpha to the pod. It was designed with stealth capabilities and also had a slip space engine fitted to it instead of the traditional propulsion. They quickly picked him up, and lay him in. As they sealed the pod, the hull gave.

Several elites and Brutes fell from the hole in the ceiling, weapons ablaze. Freedman hit the load button on the wall, as the marines started to fall to the aggressors. The machine whirred as the missile was loaded into the launcher. It seemed like an eternity before it was ready.

"Bridge, the package is loaded! Hit it!" Freedman yelled in panic as the last guard fell.

The missile was launched. Friedman took a sigh of relief as the ship's countdown neared the fifteen-second mark. The remaining scientists then went for their own escape pods.

But Richard Freedman would never live to see Alpha awaken. Just before he could reach his pod, an elite pounced on him like a jaguar.

"FRIEDMAN!" Seymour yelled, reaching for his comrade as his pod shut and launched.

The elite then took Friedman by the throat. "Where is the Reaper, human?!" It snarled in rage, mandibles bared with sharp teeth.

"Long gone, as all of us will be..." Friedman laughed, smiling without fear, as he saw the self-destruct countdown reach zero. He had accomplished his aim. Project: Umbra was safe and out of the grasp of the Covenant. The pod flew away from the ship as it exploded in a nuclear fireball, then went into slip space without being noticed by the other ships.

Kabaz Plains

Ragnarok Continent, Haven Prime

Hoc System, Sentry Omega Cluster

02:00 HRS Local Time

Six Weeks after Mercuris incident.

Axl sighed, worry-free as he leisurely rode his all-terrain ride chaser across the Kabaz plains, wind blowing through the hair that flowed behind his helmet. The grass was tall and green, trees dotted the landscape as the sun set a brilliant orange. They sky was clear and peaceful, and Axl was happy. The rebuilds of his friends, X and Zero, were almost finished. He knew it wasn't really them, that the originals had already died long ago, but he didn't care. To him, it would be just like old times, before the Reploids were forced to leave earth in their colonial flotilla in the year 2235. During the time they floated through space in search of their own world, they corrected the bug that had caused the Maverick virus. Then, in the year 2350, they found their own great jewel to call home: Haven Prime.

The colony had a rather peaceful settling. The whole planet, discounting the poles, was tropical. Complete with beautiful oceans, beaches, the whole nine yards. It was paradise, a safe haven, hence the name. Though they were always on the watch for the force known as the Covenant, old and new. Along with space pirates, and other invading riffraff. This had caused them to team up with another planet in the star cluster. Canisia, home of a cat-like species called the Canisians. The feline resemblance was very close; they had fur, along with various colored manes where there would be regular hair, which they would wear in various styles. They slightly outmatched a human in height and build. They were a very technologically advanced species, and brought them into contact with another species: The Saurgonans. They were a race of warm-blooded reptiles, also human like. They were gigantic however: A Saurgonan was always a foot or two taller than a Canisian, complete with whip-like tails, slit eyes and scaly skin. They also had a technological edge. But then again, So did the Reploids. They had learned and invented many things since their exile from earth, all the way to their settling of Haven Prime. They even made their own version of a slip space engine; much more efficient than the human version, and faster than the covies. This had also caused them to form their own government, and a coalition army with the Canisians and Saurgonans. It was known as the Outer Rim Colonial Alliance: ORCA for short.

The coalition members got along very well with each other since they united. They had even formed a council with representatives from each race. Which was what the Reploids were now considered to be: A race of living machines.

Axl stopped his ride chaser in a wide, open savannah. He felt the wind blow through his hair and across his face. He smiled at the sight of the bright colored sunset. Haven Prime was so peaceful.

But that peace was soon to be shattered, as Axl soon would find out.

His optics then saw some sort of comet flying though the atmosphere. No, wait! It was some sort of warhead! Oh, god! He thought, panicking. Are we under attack?! And if so, by whom?! He Immediately gunned his chaser towards it's trajectory, radioing the nearest ORCA patrol for anti missile action. But it was too late. The missile crashed shortly afterward, but there was no detonation as he expected. That's not right, he thought. What is going on? Where's the explosion? As he stopped at the crash site he saw the wrecked missile, he saw the reason.. It was intact! And inside it, was a stasis pod!

Axl then radioed his find to the approaching ORCA patrol. They were going to need medics.

Cain Medical Facility.

Athena City, Ragnarok Continent.

02:30 HRS Local Time

"Amazing!" Douglas exclaimed as he and Lifesaver treated and examined the occupant of the stasis pod. Douglas, a Reploid engineer, was having a field day with what they recovered. "This armor... it's made from a polymer compound alloy that allows it to absorb concentrated energy and store it in auxiliary power capacitors! And his cybernetics, they seem to be for target analysts and requisition! He also has a wireless backup nervous system with his cybernetics, and his muscle tissue is comprised of a bio-synthetic, giving him much more strength! This being was clearly engineered!"

"Indeed." Lifesaver argeed, sounding less than enthusiastic. This was nothing new for him.

"But where did he come from?" Axl asked, curious. "Do you have any information?"

"Apparently, he came from Earth." Ziegler, a Saurgonan technician said, looking over the salvaged remains of the pod. He was intrigued.. "The computer of this pod has data in it. Looks like it's encrypted with a human code... Interesting. The human's name is Alpha, according to these computer records. He is part of the United National Space Command of Earth's Colonies. Part of something called Project: Umbra. Wait a minute..." He opened a compartment in the pod. "There's a chip in here containing an AI construct! Perhaps it has more answers... We'll need to take it, along with everything else, to the Thomas Light research center to learn more, though. This medical facility doesn't have the required equipment for the task."

Axl nodded. "I was planning to go there. X and Zero should be done with their rebuilds, anyway."

Thomas Light Science Center

Athena City

03:30 HRS local time.

X walked around the center with Zero. They both had the memories of their predecessors, and were still trying to get used to the fact that they now had their own world to call home. They just had an upload of all the recent events, and were still processing it. But they were happy with what they were learning.

"I can't believe we've come this far, Zero." X smiled with joy as he looked out a window at the flying cars that zigzagged around the city.. "Just think of it: No more Mavericks, no more fighting each other. Just peace and unity!"

"Yep." Zero agreed. "Speaking of unity, I can't wait to see what the new government is like in practice. The ORCA Council will be interesting to see." He imagined the government's structure when the door to the room opened. Axl entered.

"Axl!" X greeted him with smile. "What's up?" He then noticed Axl had a worried look on his face, as if his blaster broke in the middle of a fight.

"X, Zero, we've got a problem." He then explained the stasis pod incident that happened not too long ago, and what they learned from the pod.

"A Cyborg soldier from earth? What's he doing way out here?" Zero questioned, optics wide.

"We learned from the AI construct in the pod, known as Arco, that humanity is at war with the force known as the Covenant." Axl explained. "The soldier is part of a program called Project: Umbra. His name is Alpha, but we can't get any more specifics from Arco; he's rather feisty and a bit moody at the moment. He says the information is restricted and classified. We can't crack his code to get to the information, either. Arco keeps changing the bypass algorithms so we can't get in, and he won't give us any data without proper approval from the soldier. He's rather upset, too. All we know is that the pod was jettisoned from a ship under attack named the _Patriot_, so that the Covenant couldn't acquire the soldier. This happened six weeks ago, according to the pod's chronological computers. It was a last-ditch effort to keep Alpha out of enemy hands."

"And what about this 'Alpha?' Is he awake?" X asked, his smile long-faded. He was now worried as well.

"Yes, but he's completely clueless." Axl answered, shaking his head. "Apparently, his designers only had time to develop, build, and program him. All he has are combat programs and tactical files, along with the armor that came in the pod. He has no real training, or experiences. Arco is explaining things to him now."

"Then we'll need to train him in combat. He'll need to know how to fight, especially if the Covenant comes here to look for him." X said.

"We could put him through the ORCA marine program." Zero recommended. "And if Arco permits it, we could improve his armor designs. His makers might be surprised by some of the stuff we could now throw in."

"Arco was hoping you'd say something like that." Axl smiled. "We're running the request through the council now. They're still deliberating."

"Then let's hope they all come to an agreement." Zero said. "And quickly."

ORCA Council Chambers

Theron Base, Haven Prime's moon.

05:30 Hours

Councilor Signas, clad in his military jeweled blue and red overcoat, continued his frustrating debate with the other Councilors, Kimbaro Arkimane of Canisia, and Seth Zatorak of Saurgonios about the pod. Kimbaro was like a lion, a beard tied into his wild, red mane. His fur was a dark brown, and he was built, even for a Canisian. His outfit was like that of an armored native American form earth, with a lot of modern touches. He wore plated chaps, greaves and armored boots. He also wore loose plates on his torso, with thick metal gauntlets, on his wrists. One of them had a holographic touchscreen on it for com links, a plated cape and ceremonial sword complete the outfit. He used to be a soldier, and frankly, that's how he preferred things. But he didn't turn down the request for councilor of his world, for he felt that would be turning his back on his own people.

Seth Zatorak also had a large build, and when standing, towered over Kimbaro at seven and a half feet, skin a dark green with red spots. His outfit was more modern: A thick, skin-tight suit with armor plates all over. Some parts, like the shoulder and knee plates, had studded spikes. A decorative pistol sheathed on his hip. He was also former military, but accepted council out of concern for his people's protection.

"We shouldn't just sit around and wait for him to be found!" Signas continued to argue his point. "We should prepare for possible hostilities! Who knows what humanity's been up to since the past couple centuries? And the Covenant these days is underhanded and too well-equipped. They're more of a threat than you realize." He gave Kimbaro a leer.

"A threat to the Humans, Councilor, not to ORCA." Kimbaro countered, not intimidated. "Our stealth scouts have been on the lookout since we received your message about this said prototype, and not one Covenant ship has been spotted on the borders yet. Even if they do come, we will be prepared. Our Fleet makes up at least half of ORCA's Armadas, and we've just finished refitting the capitol ships and cruisers with the new particle beam cannons and Slip Space Rail Guns our co-allied scientists have developed. If they do come, they'll have a hell of a fight on their hands, not to mention heavy casualties."

"With all due respect, Councilor Arkimane, the question is not if the come. It's when." Seth Zatorak flicked his snake-like tongue in paranoia. "In case you forgot about the little Forerunner Ring in orbit of the Hoc system's gas giant, Tenuzia that we had to help camouflage when the Reploids discovered the system. Intelligence reports this Covenant has an interest in the Forerunners, and not in the good way. If they activated that ring, the destruction it would cause would stretch far beyond our boarders."  
"I understand your concerns, and I agree with you on the ring issue, Councilor Zatorak." Arkimane reassured. "Therefore, I've ordered an entire battle station, Kirtus Major and it's fighter squadrons, moved to Tenuzia's orbit. It's already on it's way, and it will also be camouflaged so that even if they find the ring, they'll still have to fight for it."

Signas sighed, relived that they were taking some preventive measures. "We would greatly welcome the arrival of the station into our system." He said warmly. "It would make a good training facility and haven for this prototype as well."

"Then it's settled." Councilor Arkimane said. "When the station arrives, we will have it stocked with the best soldiers and operatives from each of our factions. There, we will train the prototype in combat and stealth, as it's designed, and give it some much-needed upgrades. If your creators, the humans, are as you describe, they are very behind in technology."

"I have no argument with that." Signas responded.

"Neither do I." Zatorak agreed. "I will also personally oversee possible upgrades to this prototype."

"Then it's settled." Kimbaro said. "We shall begin his training at once, along with research and development. This meeting of the ORCA Council is adjourned."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

RETREIVAL

Covenant Holy City _White Dawn_

Fleet of Vengeful Fury

Tenth Age of Reclamation (October 15th 2562)

Time: 15:30 HRS

The Prophets of Passion, Vengeance, and Wisdom patiently awaited the arrival of their two Supreme commanders: Freyrbrand the Brute, and Kel'to Renfrasse' the Elite. They had discovered to location of the missing human abomination: The Reaper, and were going to send two of their fleets to capture it.

Freyrbrand was the blood brother of the late Tartarus: The white Albino Brute wore thick, plated armor complete with shield generators over his shaggy white fur. A custom gravity hammer on his back completed the intimidating look. His bulk towered over even the toughest Brutes. His face carried multiple scars, and his right eye had gone blind due to an injury. He preferred ground combat to ship tactics, and his home was the battlefield.

Kel'to Renfrausse', the Elite Supreme commander, was the exact opposite tactic wise, and led the Elite Sepratist's mighty armadas against the humans and any heretics. His skin, covered by his new-style Platinum-color armor and Blood-red cape, was the usual shade of dark gray, His eyes were dark, cold spheres.

The Prophets were clearly aware of their differences in strategy, but both of them would be needed to capture the Reaper, as well as deal with the local rumor of a holy ring.

Freyrbrand and Kel'to then walked into the chamber. The Council murmured in awe.

The new Prophets' prepared to give their blessing to aid them in abolishing this human curse.

UNSC Star ship _Pillar of Winter_

_Nagasaki-_Class Dreadnought

USNC First Fleet

Sol System

Date: October 15th, 2562

16:00 HRS Local time

In his quarters, Fleet Admiral Marcus Creed looked through the reports, annoyed and disgusted. He was Hispanic-born, native to earth. Jet-black hair with occasional spots of gray covered his head in a military cut. At 18, he applied for the UNSC Navy. Over the years, through hard work, determination, and careful thinking, worked his way up. Now, he was 42, and a fleet admiral. Throughout the Navy, he was short-tempered and aggressive. He had an indomitable determination, which earned him the respect of his superiors, and his rank, though he had the tendency to crack the whip over his lower subordinates too often.

A brilliant strategist and deadly tactician, he commanded the fleet that first arrived as backup at Mercuris. Thanks to his bold, yet risky strategy, they managed to evacuate most of the colony when the covies hit it two years ago. Sadly, there was one blemish on his career: The missing Umbra Prototype. Right now he was sifting through reports on where the stasis pod's trajectory could have taken it. He groaned. He hated paperwork. In his opinion, a proper Admiral should be commanding and organizing his fleets, not sifting through reports behind a desk.

Because of this, he always insisted he remain on a star ship, using it as a command center. His most recent, the _Nagasaki_-class Dreadnought, _Pillar of Winter_, was his personal favorite of all time. The dreadnought was twice the size of the _Spirit of Fire_, with firepower to boot. Yet it retained it's resemblance to it's sister classes, the _Halcyon _and _Marathon_-class cruisers_. _It had not just one, not two, but seven main mac cannons, and was covered with various gun and missile batteries. It carried ten planetary fusion rockets, and several invasion divisions, among other things. Currently, the Pillar of Winter was under the command of Creed's Flag Captain, Massey Hawk. Also known as Black hawk.

However, Hawk was everything but his flag captain, the man's real identity was far more sinister. He was the UNSC deepest, gravest secret. Code named: The Cerberus. A super soldier made to be totally unstoppable; dangerous in everything he did. Hell, his middle name should have been danger. The least dangerous aspect of his existence was that he was the current head of the office of naval intelligence, or ONI. The man stood at over eight feet tall, and his hair was a golden blonde. Due to his genetic engineering, he never aged passed twenty-five. He was highly intelligent and was as good at killing his enemies as he was as gathering intelligence on them. He had an aura of command around him at all times with a gaze that would invoke fear into even the most hardened of Spartans.

Many who had the honor of fighting alongside him knew he was a leathal force, and at times, a cold commander. The Covenant thought him as "The Hellhound." Creed somehow knew Hawk sensed the fall of Harvest before it happened, but even he did not know how many questionable operations he served in, or commanded for that matter. He even sent Master Chief, whom had only recently been recovered, out with just a mere clone of his AI: Cortana. He purposely withheld her, helping her through her rampancy. He didn't even tell the Chief Cortana was still alive. Cortana was now stable, and was the new AI in charge of the _Pillar of Winter._ Cortana's adventure with Black hawk during that trouble time of her life cycle seemed to make a very strange "bond" between the two. If he didn't know better, he could swear that the Chief would be jealous, if he only knew. As for his relationship with Creed, they were like brothers. Somehow, fate always seemed to bring the two together on assignment, even into battles. One would happily die defending the other. The Two of them made an unstoppable team.

Creed was looking through the reports when an officer came in with a new one. Creed rolled his eyes and looked at it. Then, his eyes widened, lighting up with surprise and relief. This was what he was looking for! The Prototype had been tracked down! He called Hawk to his cabin, anxious to relay the good news.

"Are you sure this is accurate, Marcus?" Hawk asked, sitting in a chair across from Creed at his desk.. He didn't want this to be a flunk.

"Affirmative. Cortana had the report checked twice before forwarding it to me." Marcus answered, taking a swig from his coffee mug. "He's somewhere in the Sentry Omega star cluster. Cortana's narrowed it down to one star: Hoc, ironically."

"Well, you know me: I don't like second guessing.." Cortana appeared on a holo panel, smiling as she radiated her usual violet hue.

"Whatever you say, blue." Black hawk spoke in a husky voice, referring to Cortana. The AI turned a shade of rose with a bashful look.

Black hawk looked up at his old friend, Creed. His gaze unyielding as steel. It made Creed shake in his boots.

"Let's bring him back home then, shall we Admiral?" Black hawk said with a voice as cold as the void of space itself. "Cortana, set the ship on a course for these coordinates. Maximum speed."

Rebel Covenant Carrier _Shadow of Intent_

Former Colony Reach

Tenth Age of Reclamation (October 15th, 2562)

Rendezvous with Eminence Clan Cruiser _Blade of the Heavens_

Local Time: 17:30 HRS

Thel' Vadam the Arbiter, greeted his old friend Uzhe' Nostrom as he boarded the _Intent_. Also known as Raptor, he was a survivor of Reach. Though he was a bit leaner than the Arbiter, he could still match him. Raptor had the nobility of a knight, and still wore the Ultra armor from his era. It was decorated with red decals, highly modified and upgraded. He carried a special Crimson Energy Sword as his signature weapon: One of the special swords awarded as a great honor in Sangheili Culture. Clearly a serious tactician.

"It's been a long time old friend. You got my message?" He asked Raptor.

"Sadly, Yes." Raptor answered. "I still can't believe that fool, Kel'to managed to get away from you, with fifteen-thousand of our forces. Just when you got back, and things were starting to look up."

""Well, nothing is ever easy now, is it?" Another officer said. "Even with news that our old friend has come across."

"And what news would that be?" Raptor asked, a little irritated as they walked across the deck to a lift.

"Well, the humans have been playing god again, coming up with something to replace the Demon, with what the New-Covenant call, 'the Reaper.' Built from stolen tech as usual. They've only made one so far, and thanks to a certain planetary invasion by the New-Covenant, it went missing: Now we think we've found it, and it's a race to get it before the New-Covenant so that we can aid the humans in their renewed struggle."

"What's so special about this "Reaper'?" Raptor questioned as the lift started to rise to the bridge.

"It's an assassination unit." Arbiter answered. "Created for only one purpose, one art: To kill, silently and without mercy. We've tracked it down to a remote system in the outer territories, but don't know what to expect." His eyes spelled out trouble. "Intelligence is scarce in the region, even for us."

"Scarce? Why?"

"Because each scout ship sent to the system never reports back. That's how we know it's there. Something is trying to hide it. And we're going in to find it."

"Then I hope we're not too late." Raptor said as the lift stopped at the bridge.

Kirtus Major battle station

Sparring Dome

October 20th, 2562

Local Time: 07:00 HRS

The Rooftop Area of the Kirtus Major Station was a wide-open transparent dome that looked out into space. Rows of seats circled the center, which was the size of two basketball courts. It used to be an area before the facility was moved to the Hoc star system. It was still used for it's intended purpose, only now it was for monitored training exercises for the prototype soldier, Alpha.

Right now, Zero was watching Alpha spar with Councilor Kimbaro, whom liked to keep his combat skills up to par with regular sessions with ORCA soldiers. Alpha, however, was like nothing the Canisian faced before. He could quickly adapt to changing circumstances and sometimes even predict his moves. As his claymore clashed time and again with Alpha's katana, Kimbaro couldn't help but admire his opponent for his skill and finesse. He had a knack for the blade, as with any weapon he wielded. As he jabbed and parried his sword, he was one with his weapon. His movements were of a human sword technique known as _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _It was powerful, quick, and effective. But Kimbaro always stayed a step ahead. He drove his blade to the inside of Alpha's hand, whipping the blade clean out of his grasp without causing a single cut. He then stopped his sword at Alpha's face, inches from the blade.

"Alas!" He exclaimed. "I win again. Good training session, Alpha. You're improving. You actually had me on my toes that time." He sheathed his claymore, as Alpha walked over and picked up his katana.

"Thank you, sir." Alpha slid his sword back into it's sheath. The Councilor, despite his position, still hadn't lost his military edge. Oh well, he thought. I need to go test the new armor propulsion system anyway.

But his time for further testing and upgrades had run out


End file.
